Julia Angster
Julia Angste'r (geb. 1968) ist Historikerin und Hochschullehrerin an der Universität Mannheim. Leben und Wirken Von 1987 bis 1994 studierte sie Geschichte und Politikwissenschaft in Tübingen und Oxford (St. John’s College), ab 1988 als Stipendiatin der Studienstiftung des deutschen Volkes. Von 1994 bis 1996 erhielt sie ein Promotionsstipendiatin, ebenfalls von der Studienstiftung des deutschen Volkes. 2000 promovierte sie an der Universität Tübingen mit einer Arbeit zur ''Westernisierung von SPD und DGB, sie erhielt dafür den Promotionspreis der Universität Tübingen. Von 1995 bis 2007 war Julia Angster Wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin bzw. Assistentin am Seminar für Zeitgeschichte in Tübingen, im selben Zeitraum auch in den Jahren 2005/06 Wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin am GHIL London. 2008 wurde sie in Tübingen zur habilitiert mit einer Arbeit zur maritimen Ordnungspolitik der Royal Navy in Übersee im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert. Nach Lehrstuhlvertretungen in Marburg, an der Humboldt-Universität Berlin und in Mannheim (2008 - 2010) war sie von 2010 bis 2012 W3-Professorin für die Geschichte Großbritanniens und Nordamerikas an der Universität Kassel, seit 2012 ist sie W3-Professorin für Neuere und Neueste Geschichte an der Universität Mannheim. '''Ihre Arbeitsschwerpunkte liegen besonders auf der Geschichte des modernen Nationalstaats, der Europäischen Expansion und insbesondere des Britischen Empire im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert, den transatlantischen Beziehungen während des Kalten Krieges, der Politik- und Gesellschaftsgeschichte der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, der Geschichte der deutschen Sozialdemokratie und der Gewerkschaften sowie der Exil- und Remigrationsforschung. Besonderes Interesse gilt derzeit dem Zusammenhang zwischen der Ebene der globalen und der nationalen Geschichte vom 19. bis ins 21. Jahrhundert. Hierzu gehören die Geschichte der europäischen Expansion im langen 19. Jahrhundert und der Entstehung der modernen Nationalstaaten in Europa; aber auch die sich wandelnde Rolle nationalstaatlicher Politik vor dem Hintergrund der Globalisierung seit dem späten 20. Jahrhundert. Schriften Monographien * Konsenskapitalismus und Sozialdemokratie. Die Westernisierung von SPD und DGB, (Ordnungssysteme, Bd. 13) Oldenbourg Verlag, München 2003; Rezensionen (u.a.): Johannes Paulmann in H-Soz-Kult; Daniela Münkel in Sehepunkte; Werner Abelshauser in: FAZ 5. April 2004, S. 7; Holger Nehring in: Cold War History, 4/Januar 2004, S. 175-191. * Erdbeeren und Piraten. Die Royal Navy und die Ordnung der Welt 1770-1860, Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 2012 (Platz 3 in der Rubrik Einzelstudie beim DAMALS-Buchwettbewerb 2012); Rezensionen (u.a.): Thomas Speckmann, in: SZ, 15. Juni 2012, S. 14; Daniel Damler, in: FAZ, 2. Juli 2012, S. 24; Martin Rink, in: HZ 295/3, S. 800f.; Wolfgang Reinhard in. HSozKult 14.12.2012; Rodger, N.A.M., in: The Northern Mariner S. 420-422; das Buch war Thema einer Sendung der Reihe “10vor11” von dctp-TV. * Reform und Krise: Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland 1963-1982 (Geschichte Kompakt), Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2012; Rezension: Bernhard Löffler, in: HZ 297/2, Oktober 2013, S. 569-571 Beiträge in Sammelbänden * Wertewandel in den Gewerkschaften. Zur Rolle gewerkschaftlicher Remigranten in der Bundesrepublik der 1950er Jahre, in: Claus-Dieter Krohn/Patrik von zur Mühlen, Hrsg.: Rückkehr und Aufbau nach 1945. Deutsche Remigranten im öffentlichen Leben Nachkriegsdeutschlands, Marburg 1997, S. 111-138. * „Parteipolitische Diskussionen gehören nicht in die Gewerkschaft“. Kuno Brandel und die Gewerkschaftszeitung Metall 1949-1961, in: Claus-Dieter Krohn/Axel Schildt, Hrsg.: Zwischen den Stühlen? Remigranten und Remigration in der deutschen Medienöffentlichkeit der Nachkriegszeit, Hamburg 2002, S. 267-293 * Umerziehung, in: Michael Behnen, Hrsg.: Lexikon der deutschen Geschichte 1945-1990, Kröner Verlag, Stuttgart 2002, S. 605f. * ‘Westernisierung’, in: Michael Behnen, Hrsg.: Lexikon der deutschen Geschichte 1945-1990, Kröner Verlag, Stuttgart 2002, S. 659f. * Der neue Stil. Die Amerikanisierung des Wahlkampfs und der Wandel im Politikverständnis bei CDU und SPD in den 1960er Jahren, in: Matthias Frese/Julia Paulus/Karl Teppe, Hrsg.: Demokratisierung und gesellschaftlicher Aufbruch. Die sechziger Jahre als Wendezeit der Bundesrepublik, Paderborn u.a. 2003, S. 181-204 * Vom Zahlabend zum neuen Stil. Spitzenfunktionäre und die „Rundumerneuerung“ der SPD in den fünfziger Jahren, in: Till Kössler/Helke Stadtland, Hrsg.: Vom Funktionieren der Funktionäre. Politische Interessenvertretung und gesellschaftliche Integration in Deutschland nach 1933 (Veröffentlichungen des Instituts für soziale Bewegungen, Schriftenreihe B: Darstellungen, Bd. 30), Essen 2004, S. 203-220. * Vier Kapitel in: Edgar Wolfrum, Hrsg.: Die Deutschen im 20. Jahrhundert, Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 2004: Ankunft im Westen: Die Bundesrepublik Deutschland (S. 26-39); Die Amerikanisierung der Bundesrepublik (S. 77-88); Wirtschaftswunder und Wohlstandsgesellschaft in der Bundesrepublik (S. 123-133); Liberalisierung der Lebens- und Umgangsformen: ’68 und die Folgen im Westen (S. 167-180) * “The Finest Labor Network in Europe”: American Labour and the Cold War, in: Helen Laville/Hugh Wilford, Hrsg.: The US Government, Citizen Groups, and the Cold War: The State-Private Network, London 2006, S. 100-115. * Der „bayrische Attlee“: Waldemar von Knoeringen und die Westernisierung, in: Helga Grebing/Dietmar Süß, Hrsg: Waldemar von Knoeringen (1906 – 1971): Ein Erneuerer der deutschen Sozialdemokratie. Reden, Aufsätze, Briefwechsel und Kommentare zu Leben und Wirken, Berlin 2006. * ‘The Older and Stronger Firm’: German Perceptions of Britain as a World Trading and Imperial Nation, in: Arnd Bauerkämper/Christiane Eisenberg, Hrsg.: Britain as a Model of Modern Society? German Views, Augsburg 2006, S. 134-146. * Artikel ‚Nation und Europa‘, in: Martin Große Hüttmann/Hans-Georg Wehling, Hrsg: Das Europalexikon. Begriffe, Namen, Institutionen Bonn 2009 * Eine transnationale Geschichte des Godesberger Programms, in: Werner Kremp, Hrsg.: Am Sternenbanner das Geschick der Arbeiterklasse. 150 Jahre Beziehungen zwischen deutscher Sozialdemokratie und den USA, Trier 2013, S. 183-203. * Kurt Schumacher (1895-1952): Der unbeugsame Deutsche, in: Ines Mayer/Reinhold Weber, Hrsg.: Menschen, die uns bewegten. 20 deutsche Biographien im 20. Jahrhundert, Stuttgart 2014, S. 124-131. * Entgrenzung und Einhegung. Die Erkundungsfahrten der Royal Navy im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert, in: Hiram Kümper/Nicolai Hannig, Hrsg: Abenteuer: Paradoxien zwischen Sicherheit und Ausbruch, Schöningh, Paderborn 2015, S. 105-126. * Der Wiener Kongress und die Internationale Ordnung, in: Daniel Brühlmeier, Hrsg.: Zürich und der Wiener Kongress, Zürich 2015. * Instrument des Klassenkampfs oder totalitäres Regime:?Amerikanische und deutsche Deutungen des Nationalsozialismus und der Wiederaufbau der deutschen Gewerkschaften, in: Stefan Berger, Hrsg.: Gewerkschaftsgeschichte als Erinnerungsgeschichte. Der 2. Mai in der gewerkschaftlichen Erinnerung und Positionierung, (Veröffentlichungen des Instituts für Soziale Bewegungen, Bd. 60), Klartext, Essen 2015, S. 93-111 * Amerikanisierung, in: Staatslexikon der Görres-Gesellschaft, 8. Aufl., Freiburg 2017. * Sea Power and Informal Empire: Great Britain and the World after the Seven Years War, in: Ute Planert/James Retallack, Hrsg.: Decades of Reconstruction: Postwar Societies, State-Building, and International Relations, from the Seven Years’ War to the Cold War, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge 2017, S. 31-49 * Staatsdenken und politische Praxis. Die amerikanischen Gewerkschaften zwischen voluntaristischer Staatsferne und sozialliberalem Lobbyismus, in: Michael Ruck, Hrsg.: Gegner – Instrument – Partner. Gewerkschaftliche Staatsverständnisse vom Industrialismus bis zum Informationszeitalter. (Reihe Staatsverständnisse), Baden-Baden (Nomos) 2017, S. 245-265 * Politischer Liberalismus und gesellschaftlicher Wandel zwischen 1960 und 1990, in: Eckart Conze u.a., Hrsg.: Jahrbuch zur Liberalismus-Forschung 29 (2017), S. 89-108. Beiträge in Zeitschriften und Konferenzen * Beitrag zu: Doering-Manteuffel, Anselm, in Verbindung mit Julia Angster, Michael Hochgeschwender, Gudrun Kruip und Thomas Sauer: Dimensionen von Amerikanisierung in der deutschen Gesellschaft, in: Archiv für Sozialgeschichte 35/1995, S. 1-34. * Der Zehnerkreis. Remigranten in der westdeutschen Arbeiterbewegung der 1950er Jahre, in: Exil, 18. Jg., 1/1998, S. 26-47 * The Westernization of the German Labor Movement. Cultural Transfer and Transnational Network Politics in the 1940s and 1950s. Beitrag zur Konferenz „The American Impact on Western Europe: Americanization and Westernization in Transatlantic Perspective“ des German Historical Institute Washington, D.C., März 1999 * Vom Klassenkampf zur Tarifpartnerschaft. Westernisierung in SPD und DGB 1940-70, in: Vorgänge 40/2001, S. 41-50 * „Safe By Democracy“. American Hegemony and the Westernization of West German Labor, in: Bernd W. Kubbig, Hrsg.: Toward a New American Century? The US Hegemon in Motion. Amerikastudien/ American Studies, 46/2001, S. 557-572 * The Westernization of the Political Thought of the West German Labor Movement, in: Jan-Werner Müller, Hrsg.: German Ideologies since 1945: Studies in the Political Thought and Culture of the Bonn Republic, New York-Houndsmills, Basingstoke (Palgrave) 2003, S. 76-98. Weblinks * http://hi.uni-mannheim.de/neuere-und-neueste-geschichte/team/prof-dr-julia-angster/ Seite zu Prof. Julia Angster auf der Website der Universität Mannheim Kategorie:Historiker Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Hochschullehrer (Universität Mannheim) Kategorie:Frau